


Wild Eyed Boys

by GotTheSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Handcuffs, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage boys being teenage boys.</p><p>Part of <a href="http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">Trope Bingo</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Eyed Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-series, I'm saying they're around 13 or 14 here.
> 
> Trope: Handcuffed/Bound Together.
> 
> Title from Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back In Town.

“Scottttt, I’m bored,” Stiles whines. “Can’t we do something interesting?”

Scott shrugs, “Like what?” He scuffs his foot against the carpet. “My mom banned us from leaving the house while she’s asleep.”

Stiles sighs and looks around the room, eyes scanning the shelves for something, anything, more interesting than just sitting here with Scott. He doesn’t like to sit still lately, if he sits still he starts thinking, and if he starts thinking, he inevitably starts thinking about his mom and - nope, no, he doesn’t want to go there. Going there would mean that he thinks about her in the hospital, and then all he sees is his how his dad’s face looks lately. And that - that hurts in a way Stiles doesn’t understand, he gets an ache in his chest and it’s like the whole world is crumbling.

Scott chews on the sleeve of his hoodie and glances at Stiles, “We’ve got Monopoly? Or we could go in the yard?”

“Boring,” Stiles scoffs. “Do we really have to stay in the house?”

“Dude, my mom has like, a sense. She’ll know if we leave and then I’ll get into trouble, and so will you and then -” Scott stops and starts gasping.

Stiles scrambles to his feet and grabs the inhaler from the table, “Here, here. Breathe.” He watches, anxiously, as Scott sucks on the inhaler. Stiles chews on his bottom lip and waits for Scott’s breathing to ease up. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Scott nods. “I’m good. Thanks.”

“Anytime, buddy,” Stiles claps a hand on Scott’s back. “I guess...homework? How much trouble can we get into doing that?”

“With you?”

“Hey,” Stiles says as he pulls out books from his backpack. “I can do things without getting in trouble.”

“Sure, Stiles.”

“I can,” he insists. There’s a metallic noise when Stiles puts his almost empty backpack on the table and he frowns. “That’s weird,” he mutters, sticking his hand inside the backpack and feeling around. “Oh man,” Stiles grins as he pulls out a pair of handcuffs.

“What -” Scott turns around and sees the gleeful look in Stiles’ eyes. “No, no way Stiles.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Fun? It’s a pair of handcuffs, Stiles.”

“So?”

“So, I’m not a criminal, I don’t want to be in handcuffs,” Scott sits at the table. “I just want to get my homework done so that Mr. Sisto doesn’t yell at me.”

Stiles screws up his face, “Really? Scott, c’mon, this is the only time we’re ever going to be in handcuffs. Hopefully.”

Scott raises his eyebrows, “Hopefully?”

“I’m being optimistic,” says Stiles, knocking his foot against the leg of the table. He flips the handcuffs around in his hands as Scott works his way through the math problems they were set. “You’d really rather do math than this?”

Scott puts his pen down and looks at Stiles, “You’re not going to stop talking about this until I give in, are you?”

“It’s possible, well, okay, not possible, but you know, it could happen. Maybe,” Stiles smirks. “I’ll stop after we do it.”

Scott sighs, looks up at the ceiling and shakes his head, “My mom is going to kill you,” he says, holding his wrist out.

“Awesome,” exclaims Stiles. He fastens one cuff on Scott’s left wrist and looks expectantly at Scott.

“What?”

“How does it feel?”

“Like metal around my wrist, Stiles, what do you think it feels like?” says Scott. “If you want to know so bad, you put them on.”

Before Scott finishes talking, Stiles fastens the free cuff to his right wrist and laughs, “Oh my God, Scott, this is -”

“Stupid.”

“What are you talking about, it’s great. This is so much better than almost any other way I could find myself in handcuffs -”

“Almost any other way?”

“I’ve seen your browser history, dude, don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“Stiles!”

“It’s totally normal behaviour Scott, you shouldn’t be ashamed.”

“I’m not - I think we should get un-handcuffed now. Where are the keys?”

“Uh, hold on,” Stiles pulls his backpack towards him and empties the contents onto the floor. “Um. Scott?”

“Yes?”

“Do you see a key anywhere?”

“Stiles.”

“I’m sure it’s around here somewhere,” Stiles tries to turn around and hears a thud.

“Ow.”

“What? Oh, sorry dude.”

Scott rubs his leg, “Please tell me you found a key.”

“Um.”

“Great.”

“It gets worse.”

“How could this possibly get worse?”

“I need to piss.”


End file.
